


Daddy

by sweetpeaspodsquad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaspodsquad/pseuds/sweetpeaspodsquad





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kneeshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/gifts).



It had supposed to be girl’s night, but none of the other gems had wanted to stay in. Especially not with how sad and quiet and distant Sapphire had been. They ended up at the Whyte Worm making the decision to have the whole Kingpin together for support with whatever Sapphire was going through.

And to also provide good entertainment as it was Karaoke Night.

None of the gems were prepared for Sapphire to walk right past the booth they claimed and head for the stage. They watched as she spoke with the DJ before moving over to the microphone.

Sapphire smiled lightly as she stood up on the stage. Tears were already prickling the side of her eyes.

“Um. Today’s my father birthday so I’m sorry if I bring the mood down. But I want to dedicate this song to him and to my papa, FP…”

She turned to nod her head at the DJ to play the track before taking a deep breath. Her eyes skipped over the other Gems and passed the boys. She looked over the other Serpents until she saw FP walking towards the stage with a small confused frown on his face.

_“I remember When you used to take me on a bike ride every day on the Bayou (you remember that?) (We were inseparable) And I remember when you could do no wrong…”_

She blinks back tears at the thought of her birth father. Her mind replaying all the memories that she usually tries to repress.

_“You'd come home from work And I jumped in your arms when I saw you (I was so excited) I was so happy (so happy to see you, so happy to see you) To see you…”_

She thought about how a younger and less tainted version of her ran through the halls of Stone Manor until she made it to the front foyer just in time to throw herself into her daddy’s awaiting arms.

_“Because you loved me I overcome, yeah And I'm so proud of what you've become, yeah…”_

She opened her eyes to look directly at FP as she sung that line and for the next.

_“You've given me such security No matter what mistakes I make you're there for me…”_

She only focused on FP and she didn’t notice anyone else in the crowd crying tears.

_“You cure my disappointments and you heal my pain You understood my biz and you protected me I treasure every irreplaceable memory and that's why…”_

She smiled at him and blinked back tears as her mind conjured up the image of her dad standing beside FP.

She grabbed the mic and walked down the stairs. She headed right for FP and the crowd opened for her. Her heart thudded as her mind conjured up the image of her mother standing beside her fathers.

When she made it to FP, she grabbed his hand as she sung the chorus.

 

_“I want My unborn son To be like my daddy I want my husband to be like my daddy There is no one else like my daddy And I thank you (thank you) For lovin' me (daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy) (Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy) me (lovin' me) (Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy) (lovin' me) (Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy)”_

She smiled through the tears as she sang,

_“I still remember the expression on your face When you found out I'd been on a date and had a boyfriend, oh”_

She threw a glance over to Sweet Pea as she remembered the look on his face when she told him that she had a crush on the boy.

_“(My first boyfriend, you should've seen your face) “I still remember I called you cryin' 'cause of my tattoo Could have said, "Sapphire, I told ya so" Instead you said you'd get one too, hey_

_(You and my momma said y'all'd get one just like mine)”_

Her mind flashed back to when she first joined the Serpents and got her tattoo. He had been trying to convince her to get another in some other place, but she was adamant about getting her thigh tattoo. _“Words can't express my boundless gratitude for you I appreciate what you do, oh whoah You've given me such security…”_

Thinking of how her parents would’ve had disowned her if they were alive and she joined the Serpents. When the pressure of being the heir of Stone Manor became to strong, how he took her away and the two of them sat at Sweetwater River and he’d tell her stories from his time in the army or Jughead’s childhood.

_“No matter what mistakes I know you're there for me You cure my disappointments and you'll heal my pain You understood by biz and you protected me I treasure every extraordinary memory, that's why”_

“I love you dad,” she thought to herself thinking back to her biological dad and how he slammed lawsuits down onto anyone that made her feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. How he sometimes slammed his fist their faces when that wasn’t enough.

_“My unborn son To be like my daddy I want my husband to be like my daddy There is no one else like my daddy And I thank you (thank you) for loving me”_

She blinked back her tears and squeezed FP’s hands as she sang the next part with passion and her heart. Trying to convey to him about how thankful she was for him.

_“Even if my man broke my heart today No matter how much pain I'm in I would be okay, oh 'Cause I got a man in my life that can't be replaced Father's love is unconditional, it won't go away And I know I'm lucky (lucky) Know it ain't easy (it ain't easy) Men who take care of their responsibilities Love is overwhelming All that you did pay for me, ah Can't stop my tears from falling I love you so much, daddy…”_

FP’s arms wrapped around her as she could feel him shaking as he tried to keep his own tears in. She clutched to him tightly while trying to simultaneously sing through her tears.

_“Thank you (my unborn son to be like my daddy) You've done so much for me (want my husband to be like my daddy) I love you, daddy”_

She could hear FP continuous repeating _I love you too_ in her ear, but at the same time, she could only focus on her father’s face in her memories.

_“I get so emotional, daddy (there is no one else like my daddy) Every time I think of you I get so emotional, daddy (and I thank you) Every time I think of you There is no one else like my daddy No one else will replace my daddy (there is no one else like my daddy) Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy…”_

She barely managed to say, “Happy Birthday Dad,” to her dad before the microphone dropped out of her hand as she hugs FP as tightly as she could.

“He’ll be proud of you, Ria. I know I am,” FP whispered into her ear as she cried harshly into his arms.

And no one said anything as the two of them stood in that spot until her tears stop, and he walked with her over to her friends and sat with them.


End file.
